Usuario discusión:Suamani
Archivo:Gt.png RE:a Hola, claro que me gustaría tener una batalla por diversión. ¿cuando quierres luchar? Andrewal 20:21 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Una duda Cuantos pokemon das si ganas el hiper torneo?AntonioV Y Amatar Otra cosa Como consigues todos esos pokemon japonesese evento?Por favor contesta.AntonioV Y Amatar dime la verdad No son casualidades de la vida,anda dime como lo as conseguido,tienes que haberlos conseguido de alguna manera.y por cierto,son los perros de japon no?pero,el celebi que das en tu torneo es tambien el de evento de japon?AntonioV Y Amatar Torneo Hola Suamani, soy amigo de Paco, y mi dijo por MSN que me inscribiera al torneo, y quiero preguntar si es posible que entre ATTE.ARCEUSDarkrai LAHN 17:37 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Qé tal? me preguntaba , como tu torneo ya se lleno, cuando va a comenzar? bueno, cuando sepas hazlo saber Pacoanduaga12 20:54 2 ago 2010 (UTC) una mejora te vendria bien E pensado que para que se apunte mas jente a tu torneo deberias de dar un pokemon solo por participar.Piensatelo.AntonioV Y Amatar Torneo Sinjoh ¡Hola! tengo que informarte que tu pelea para el Torneo Sinjoh debe darse a más tardar el viernes, si no se hace, o no respondes este mensaje serás descalificado. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! ' 2 ago 2010 (UTC) RE:Torneo Mira, lo que fundamenta Carlos se basa también en que él no puede subir el vídeo; siendo esta una forma de demostrar que hay partidas trucadas, solicité se haga otra vez la pelea, no con otro motivo que ver si ahora sí se puede subir, de no ser así tú saldrías descalificado. En caso Carlos pierda, y yo pueda ver la pelea tú ganarás. ¿Te parece justo? Saludos 'Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! ' 13:20 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Bueno, la pelea ya la acordarás con Carlos, como dije antes debes pelear antes del viernes. gracias gracias mi segundo shiny :)Oli 21:45 2 ago 2010 (UTC) HIPER TORNEO Saludos!! El torneo ha empezado! Tienes un plazo de 2 dias para completar la batalla, y avisarme si has ganado. Contacta cuanto antes puedas con tu oponente y realiízala si no serás, bueno ya lo sabes xD! Y no dudes, si tienes algún problema avísame a mi, por cierto, el Eeveee shini se te será entregado después de que finalizes la batalla. Si no puedes realizar la batalla en el corto plazo de tiempo que doy, avísame y trataré de aplazar el combate. Suamani Hola Suamani, que tal , yo estaba conversando con mi rival y nos dimos cuenya de q en tu pag no dice si el combate será doble o normal.Responde porfavor Pacoanduaga12 22:38 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Hiper torneo hola eres mi rival en el torneo cuando quieras combatimos te esperoThekidfran01 22:31 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Elegido Hola ' has sido elegido para participar en mi torneo. Si quieres participar pon los datos en el torneo. Espero que te lo pases bn si te apuntas y que te valla ,bien la vida en esta Wiki. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 22:19 2 ago 2010 (UTC) ok comenzemosThekidfran01 22:36 2 ago 2010 (UTC) De Acuerdo ya me meti pero no apareces ya se lo que pasa es que era la clave antigua xD perdona es que puse la clave que tenia antes de que muriera mi ds y ya estaba apuntado antes de cambiar mi consola ah y una cosa mas no me asustes asi hombre mi clave esta en la pagina del torneo 0775 -8982-1970 Imagen k genial imagen de gyarados rojo •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 23:20 2 ago 2010 (UTC) NO PUEDO No puedo hacer el conbate tendria quehacerlo el sabado a las 4.AntonioV Y Amatar UNA DUDA. Me gustaria que me explicaras como se hacen los combates por wi fiya que yo no hago nunca combates no se como se hacen,por favor explicamelo.AntonioV Y Amatar se necesita.. Se necesita tambien poner el nombre del rival.AntonioV Y Amatar 1º ronda Ya pelee con Paco y gane la batalla n_n ATTE.ARCEUSDarkrai LAHN 17:06 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Si, es cierto, me vencio limpiamente, el pasa a la siguiente ronda Pacoanduaga12 17:09 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Gane! yo pelee con juanan y gane...xP saludos--Yokoroz 19:55 3 ago 2010 (UTC) si es cierto gano x) aunque solo le quedo un pokemon... xD hasta otra Juanan 20:01 3 ago 2010 (UTC) hey juanan recuerda que tu usaste a muchos legendarios muy fuertes y yo no use ni un legendario!!xP saludos--Yokoroz 06:37 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Eevee Hola Suamani n_n Yoko y yo te dejamos este mensaje para preguntar en que momento se entregaran los Shiny Eevee Atte.ARCEUSDarkrai LAHN 01:15 4 ago 2010 (UTC) si...esta es nuestra pregunta... saludos--Yokoroz 01:19 4 ago 2010 (UTC) ok tranquilo no hay problema xD saludos--Yokoroz 20:17 4 ago 2010 (UTC) oye oye me agradas...quieres ser mi amigo? saludos--Yokoroz 06:34 5 ago 2010 (UTC)a Noticias de Pokémon/Inscripciones Plagio Estas loco o que te pasa. ¿Te estas copiando de imagenes por unos estupidos puntos? Vas a ser bloqueado una temporada, y espero que eso te sea de lección. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 16:45 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Estoy de acuerdo con alecran, revertiremos todas tus ediciones y puntos y te bloquearemos unos días para que aprendas, vale que halla competitividad por los puntos, pero creo que te has pasado.[[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Pelea]] 16:52 5 ago 2010 (UTC) ok ok quieres una pelea luego del torneo? para mejor comunicacion aqui mi msn: terifran@hotmail.com saludos--Yokoroz 17:43 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Problemas Se puede saber, ¿por qué haces tantas ediciones inútiles?; no las hagas, por favor. ¿Sabes?, puede haber un equilibrio entre el editar para mejorar la página, y ganar puntos, ese es el verdadero objetivo de los puntos, no otro. Saludos 'Franco Briceño' '¿Hay algo para mí?' '¡Participa!' 13:07 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Puede que seas Bloqueado Ojea la pag:Ganar Puntos De forma Prohibida Creemos que vas a ser bloqueado por nosotros,ten cuidado.Charizard-1999 18:18 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Pero.. ¿Por que hiziste eso de los puntos?Se ve que lo que querias es ganar puntos por que si lo pones y despues lo borras y asi todo el rato es que querias ser el que más puntos tiene....te tendremos que bloquear unos días, esto con un perdon no vale, ¿tú sabes todo el alboroto que has causado? Andrewal se a vuelto loco para superarte y nosotros no podiamos hacer nada por que no tenemos los cargos apropiados.[[User:Carlos96 |CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Pelea]] 18:41 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Puntos ilegales Puedes tener una sanción si te aprovechas del trabajo de los demás para obtener puntos; ya que, perjudicas al wiki. Muchos usuarios se han quejado de tu comportamiento. En este wiki primero se avisa antes de sancionar así que aprovecha esta segunda oportunidad. '<>~'''<>~ 19:32 5 ago 2010 (UTC) :I hope it won't happen again. If you make vandalism or symplely do a lot of editions only for win points you can be blocked. Best <>~'<>'~ 19:48 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Aviso Al final no te bloquearemos, porque esto de los pùntos nos ha vuelto un poco locos a todos, pero que no te vea otra vez jugando con los puntos para ganar más que si no seras bloqueado. [[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Pelea]] 14:34 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh ¡Hola!, te informo que gracias a tu esfuerzo y dedicación al Torneo Sinjoh has logrado llegar a la tercera ronda, por lo que te doy un plazo de una semana para que des tu batalla con tu contrincante en ésta jornada. Saludos 'Franco Briceño' '¿Hay algo para mí?' '¡Participa!' 20:55 9 ago 2010 (UTC) HIPER TORNEO ¿Queda cerrado?, porque si es así lo puedo borrar. Saludos 'Franco Briceño' '¿Hay algo para mí?' '¡Participa!' 20:29 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Pues... Yo le puse un mensaje a hioch para ver cuando hacemos el combate y no me a contestado.Az lo que devas.¿Quien soy?Soy el menda lerenda. RE: Eso iba por tu torneo, pero como veo que regresaste no pasa nada, y éxitos para con el HIPER TORNEO (: Saludos --'Franco B.' '¿Hay algo para mí?' '¡En sus últimas rondas!' 11:12 16 ago 2010 (UTC) RE:Saludos Pues pasas a la final, ¡felicitaciones! Saludos --'Franco B.' '¿Hay algo para mí?' '¡En sus últimas rondas!' 00:11 20 ago 2010 (UTC) oye oye ahora no tengo Wifi :(...pero si puedes me das algunos dias para ver si regresa? si no lo hace...me sacas del torneo saludos--Yokoroz 20:07 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Suamani, quisiera saber cuando darás al Eevee shiny La verdad no tengo idea de que poner acá 22:00 23 ago 2010 (UTC) T.T no puedo seguir en el torneo por que no tengo wifi saludos--Yokoroz 01:16 28 ago 2010 (UTC) hola Hola Suamani, oye en cuanto a la pelea de LAHN...no se nada de el desde hace unos dias. oye ya esta mejor tu msn? saludos--Yokoroz 13:01 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por esperar...ya tengo wifi saludos--Yokoroz 23:36 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Torneo Disculpa no haberte contestado, pero tuve unos problemas: Mi compu tenía virus u_u y la única forma de entrar a páginas que tenía era mi PSP y no podía dejarte un mensaje para decirtelo XD Bueno, cuando pelearemos? 20:37 30 ago 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif Torneo Sinjoh Bueno ufff, esto tardo un poco xD. Pero es la hora, eres finalista del Torneo Sinjoh tendrás el plazo que desees para dar tu batalla. Pero este no será mayor a 2 semanas. En mi discusión me dirás la próxima semana qué Pokémon de premio quieres, en caso llegues primero. Saludos y mucha suerte --'Franco B.' '¿Hay algo para mí?' '¡En sus últimas rondas!' 00:07 31 ago 2010 (UTC) No seas tan exigente, por favor, pídeme cosas que estén a mi alcance T-T Re: JP es . '<>~'''<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 10:40 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Mmm, sí, vale, cuando quieras. Agrégame a ryanords@hotmail.com y en cuanto a los ubers, es mucho más sencillo ganar con ellos, por determinadas características centralizan el metagame, así que yo tampoco los permito en mis combates. Si aceptas la norma, lucharemos pronto. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''IEPok]] '·''' [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'D']] de duelo 20:01 2 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola disculpa tanta tardansa entre la pelea entre hioch y yo...es que hay mucha diferencia horaria y es muy dificil...sabes alguna forma de comunicarme con el con facilidad? saludos--Yokoroz 20:21 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Batalla .-. Justo acabo de ver el mensaje que me dejaste para la batalla, y te pido una disculpa por no haberte contestado antes, pero he tenido exámenes en estos días, pero, al parecer han terminado, así que esta vez si podremos pelear En cuanto estes listo, dimelo n_n Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 21:52 2 sep 2010 (UTC) RE:Hola Claro, pero debes indicarme una fecha aproximada. Saludos --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 00:11 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok :B te esperaré hasta cuando estés listo n_n Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 21:42 3 sep 2010 (UTC) ok ok gracias n_n saludos--Yokoroz 23:55 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok get your game on <_< XD Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 22:15 6 sep 2010 (UTC) FC Ok :B mi FC es 0947 4734 0983 Luis Yo ya te registré, asi que te esperaré dentro n_n Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 22:29 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok, suerte n_n Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 22:39 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Ganaste XD me ganaste por mucho Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 22:52 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Eevee Ok, entraré por el Eevee XD y respecto a lo de Darkrai, el tuyo vence facilmente al mio, al tener más de 100 Pt de Vel. más que el mio :B Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 23:00 6 sep 2010 (UTC) XD XD Se ve que es un buen Darkrai, sin embargo, le tengo un cariño especial al Darkrai de mi equipo XD Además mi Darkrai ya viajó por todo el mundo y volvió a mi y por eso me encanta aún más *¬* :B sin embargo, que pides por ese Darkrai? BTW estoy dentro de el Wi-Fi XD XD Se ve que es un buen Darkrai, sin embargo, le tengo un cariño especial al Darkrai de mi equipo XD Además mi Darkrai ya viajó por todo el mundo y volvió a mi y por eso me encanta aún más *¬* :B sin embargo, que pides por ese Darkrai? BTW estoy dentro de el Wi-FiArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 23:15 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok te espero Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 23:18 6 sep 2010 (UTC) n_n Graciassss XD muchas gracias por lo del Darkrai (baila alegre) Lo del Darkrai que viajó por el mundo es que: Él nació en Alemania... luego lo obtuve en la GTS lo intercambié por otro Darkrai Ese Darkrai lo intercambié por otro Darkrai XD y ese Darkrai lo cambié por otro Darkrai finalmente lo volví a ver y volvió a a mi, 15 minutos despues XD Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 23:24 6 sep 2010 (UTC) RE Cuando quieras. Si te veo al msn, pues luchamos :) --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''IEPok]] '·''' [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'D']] de duelo 10:57 7 sep 2010 (UTC) RE 1.Gracias 2.Si,la he leido [[User:Pacobombaler|''Paco]][[User talk:Pacobombaler|Mi maestro]][[¡PKMN:La historia!|xD]] 10:54 8 sep 2010 (UTC) RE: Las dos cosas estan bien[[User:Pacobombaler|Paco]][[User talk:Pacobombaler|Mi maestro]][[¡PKMN:La historia!|xD]] 12:34 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Novela Hola , necesito tu ayuda, veo que en tu novela has puesto las caras angustiadas, ilusionadas eufóricas de los personajes, pero en mi novela no puedo, solo me sale Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png y no Archivo:Cara_en_shock_de_Chimchar.png , me puedes ayudar? Grasias Gracias, me ayudó mucho, puedes subir las caras molestas o enfadadas de Treecko y Jolteon o Lairon? 'Paco.' 'Wanna say somethin' ??' 'Inscríbete!' 23:23 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Malo al principio?no se a que te refieres, y lo que ocurrió con Andrés Bonilla tampoco lo entiendo pero se que hizo algo malo, y lo usé para hacer mi novela más interesante, gracias 'Paco.' 'Wanna say somethin' ??' 'Inscríbete!' 23:40 9 sep 2010 (UTC) OK gracias y si tge pondré, pero todavía ahí 3 personas que tienen que salir OK?'Paco.' 'Wanna say somethin' ??' 'Inscríbete!' 00:18 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro, claroçOye me puedes poner las caras de Treecko en mi discusión? es que no se cuales son y sí , serás un Riolu 'Paco.' 'Wanna say somethin' ??' 'Inscríbete!' 00:53 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues bueno, serás un Pikachu 'Paco.' 'Wanna say somethin' ??' 'Inscríbete!' 02:16 10 sep 2010 (UTC) ¬¬ Ni te conectas como voy a saber cuando puedes ¬¬ •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 01:45 10 sep 2010 (UTC) :Oye en donde rayos estas o que hora es alla ya que normalmente te desconectabas a las 6 osea ya cxasi hace 3 hoars por que ya eran las 4 alla ¬¬•------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 01:49 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Novela Quiero un papel en tu novela a ser posible en el team me gustaria ser infernape si no pudiera ser cualquiera de los iniciales que no este escogido--Fran 10:19 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Andrés, por lo que me ha contado mi hermano (está de viaje, mientras tanto editaré por él) llegó a PKMN a principios del año 2010, en enero. Le hicieron administrador y burócrata nada más llegar. Todo iba perfecto. Se editaba, Andrés se dedicaba a la MediaWiki etcétera. Posteriormente, bloqueó a mi hermano sin razón. Fue avisado al staff de wikia y todo pasó. Pero mientras tanto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Andrés estaba instalando una pequeña tiranía en PKMN. Pronto surgieron las quejas. Tras la llegada del puesto de asistente, Andrés hizo limpieza de puestos y quitó sus poderes a todos los usuarios, aprovechándose de los poderes de burócrata que se le otorgaron. PKMN entró en guerra. Muchos usuarios fueron desterrados por Andrés como Alvarodarkray o Víctor Alfaro Rudilla. Todos ellos fueron a DARKRAI WIKI, un sitio fundado por Pacobombaler, que había sido bloqueado para siempre por Andrés. Monté una revolución en Darkrai Wiki contra Andrés. Recurrimos al staff y expulsamos a Andrés de PKMN. Después le quité sus poderes de administrador y recurrí a un helper de wikia para que le quitaran sus poderes. Bueno, esa es más o menos la historia ;) '<>~'''<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 12:38 10 sep 2010 (UTC) :Pregúntaselo a él, no tengo ni idea. <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 15:09 11 sep 2010 (UTC) ok sere scyther --Fran 23:02 10 sep 2010 (UTC) PD: se me olvido firmar xP lo siento lo siento no sabian que eran de tu novela lo siento y a cambio de eso te regalare un piplup,chimchar o turtwig cuando reparen mi ds Oli 22:40 10 sep 2010 (UTC) okOli 22:50 10 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Tienes un 2º Pokémon favorito? Alguna preferencia aparte de Lucario?? Lo necesito lo más rápido posible, así que respóndeme en cuanto puedas ¿OK? Vicho, KiNgDrA LoVeR!!! 04:35 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh Repito debes decirme un Pokémon, como premio si llegas a salir ganador del Torneo Sinjoh, a no ser que no quieras recibir un premio, y sólo quieras el trofeo. Saludos. --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 16:59 12 sep 2010 (UTC) :Veré lo que puedo hacer, ¿estás de acuerdo? --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 17:48 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Tu novela Quiero ser un villano, quiero ser Houndoom, si no es posible, entonces Mismagius.--'Niko ~¿Qué quieres?~¡Comments!~¡Pikachu te espera!~¡Participa!' 18:38 12 sep 2010 (UTC) : Es que Houndoom es mi favorito no legendario.--'Niko ~¿Qué quieres?~¡Comments!~¡Pikachu te espera!~¡Participa!' 19:34 12 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Creo que puedo dar lo primero que me pides, pero no sé sobre su procedencia. --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 21:13 12 sep 2010 (UTC) :::No, los pediré a unos amigos. Por eso digo, que desconozco su procedencia. --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 21:19 12 sep 2010 (UTC) RE:=D! Entonces, ¿puedo salir en ella :D? Saludos. --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 15:41 16 sep 2010 (UTC) ... Sigo esperando que des tu última pelea en el Torneo Sinjoh xD Saludos. --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 02:16 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh: Batalla Final. Hola, Suamani le informo que tiene un lapso máximo de 3 días para realizar la batalla con su oponente final Hioch. --[[Usuario:Don groud|'D. groud']] [[Usuario Discusión:Don groud|'y ¿Que Dices?']] 23:05 25 sep 2010 (UTC) oye hioch oye ya tienes SS habilitado? es que hioch no me responde...bueno chau saludos--Las mentiras son malas, pero mucho peor es la cruda verdad...(a veces) xD 18:06 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Trofeo Hola. Has ganado el premio del primer puesto, en vista de que su batalla nunca se dio. Recurrimos a un sorteo, Don groud quería esperar más, pero ya esperamos bastante. Cabe informar, que puesto que no se peleó no habrá premio Pokémon. No teníamos previsto que algo así ocurriría. Perdón por las molestias. He aquí tu trofeo, disfrútalo, lo puedes poner en tu sala de trofeos, o si quieres en tu user. Archivo:Primer_Lugar.png Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 21:46 4 oct 2010 (UTC) oye suamani intento e intento pero no me puedo comunicar con Hioch...acaso se fue? si es haci creo que ya no esta en el torneo... saludos--Las mentiras son malas, pero mucho peor es la cruda verdad...(a veces) xD 18:38 6 oct 2010 (UTC) hola Hola, oye averiguste donde esta Hioch? saludos--Las mentiras son malas, pero mucho peor es la cruda verdad...(a veces) xD 04:02 9 oct 2010 (UTC) HIPER TORNEO ¿Quedó cerrado? Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 21:11 9 oct 2010 (UTC) :Bien, pero recomiendo que se pongan de acuerdo, porque según las políticas si sigue así será borrado. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 21:26 9 oct 2010 (UTC) :0 jeje :0 bueno gracias por decirme...parece que me toca contra ti...alguna forma para comicarme contigo y luchar? saludos--Las mentiras son malas, pero mucho peor es la cruda verdad...(a veces) xD 00:17 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Novela ¡Hola Suamani! Soy Pokeantón, de Wikidex. Me preguntaba si me ayudarías a crear una novela que me he inventado. Necesito saber como haces para abrir una página alternativa en tu página de usuario (P.ej.: Usuario:Pokeantón/historia del equipo imán). Espero tu respuesta. PD: ¿Qué pasa con Gyarados aplastado? Usuario:Pokeantón Torneo Liga PKMN Buenos días,espero que se encuentre bien,me gustaría comunicarle,que necesitamos que realize sus combates de este torneo lo más pronto posible,o si no se tomarán medidas,gracias por su tiempo Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 19:29 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Torneo liga PKMN oye, cuando puedes combatir para el torneo liga PKMN? PJ - Contesta cuando puedas 21:05 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Suamani? Oye Suamani, necesitamos luchar o el HIPER torneo nunca acabar...respondeme saludos--Las mentiras son malas, pero mucho peor es la cruda verdad...(a veces) xD 17:03 24 oct 2010 (UTC) 0.0 0.0 waaaw *0* jeje bien...Gracias! Saludos--Las mentiras son malas, pero mucho peor es la cruda verdad...(a veces) xD 02:03 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Tenemos que pelear para el torneo liga PKMN. Agente Vicho Te leo aquí, 21:25 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Hiper Torneo Hola. Lamento tener que informártelo, pero tuve que borrar tu torneo, debido a la poca actividad que este tenía y al poco interés que al parecer se le dio. Saludos. --'''「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」 «C.C.P» 01:26 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Dialganovela Me gustaria ser Evee Snivy Teselia 12:19 3 sep 2011 (UTC)